


Your Body is a Wonderland

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Song of Sabriel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Height Differences, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel can't get enough of each other; and when the world seems quiet, they use the free time to fulfill that craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body is a Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the lyrics to John Mayer's "Your Body is a Wonderland"

When all was quiet- though it was always temporary, Sam would rent a decent hotel room- better than their normal motel digs, but not the best money could get- for Gabriel and him to escape. Sure, they could use Sam's room at the bunker, but the mini-vacations were best. They could pretend that the rest of the world didn't exist. They could pretend there were no monsters or demons or witches: just a man and his angel.

  
One thing they always did well together was fuck, but even better than that was the way they made love together. Barely a word was spoken when they got into such a mood; their bodies did all the talking required. No matter how familiar they were with each other, they always seemed to take the time to learn each other's body.

  
The amazing thing about Sam Winchester was his incredible versatility. When the situation called for it, he could be an incredible, dominant lover. Other times, he was a spectacular bottom. But when they were in the mood for making love, Sam was always gentle, thorough, and selfless.

  
_We got the afternoon_  
_You got this room for two_  
_One thing I've left to do_  
_Discover me_  
_Discovering you_

As soon as they unlocked the door to the room, they were connected at the lips. Gabriel shamelessly pushed himself up on his tiptoes to reach his too-tall boyfriend, who bent slightly to help compensate. It had been a long, exhausting week and this overnight was exactly what they'd been craving.

_One mile to every inch of_  
_Your skin like porcelain_  
_One pair of candy lips and_  
_Your bubblegum tongue_

Clothing came off piece by piece and made a pile right beside the door. Sam dipped occasionally and knelt briefly, pressing affectionate kisses all over the angel's skin, wherever he could reach. In between these displays of adoration, he always returned to Gabriel's lips, kissing him tendlerly and allowing their tongues to brush together just long enough to tease.

_And if you want love_  
_We'll make it_  
_Swim in a deep sea_  
_Of blankets_  
_Take all your big plans_  
_And break 'em_  
_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_  
_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_  
_Your body is a wonderland_

Finally, Sam scooped Gabriel up into his arms, making the archangel laugh and playfully protest, "You know technically I'm bigger than you, Samsquatch. And I can walk."

The Winchester just grinned, hazel eyes sparkling happily before he pressed a silencing kiss to Gabriel's mouth.

He placed his lover on the edge of the foot of the bed and knelt again, kissing all the places he'd already visited a moment ago. Sam's hands never remained still, touching his partner everywhere as if he couldn't get enough of his soft skin.

When Sam pulled away, he met a pair of golden eyes and then glanced at the head board. Gabriel took his cue and turned, crawling up the bed, wiggling his ass playfully. Sam chuckled and went after him.

Just as Gabriel rolled to lie on his back, Sam put his hand on the back of his head. He brushed a few stray hairs away from Gabriel's forehead and kissed him deeply, lowering him onto the pillow gently.

_Something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_  
_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_  
_You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it_  
_I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it_

_You want love?_  
_We'll make it_  
_Swim in a deep sea_  
_Of blankets_  
_Take all your big plans_  
_And break 'em_  
_This is bound to be a while_

Sam pushed the blankets down to the foot of the bed and spent the next hour mapping out the angel's body- just as he had done may times before, but would never tire of doing. He loved to watch Gabe squirm in frustration: he wasn't the most patient being in the universe.

_Your body is a wonderland_  
_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_  
_Your body is a wonderland_  
_(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)_

_Damn baby_  
_You frustrate me_  
_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_  
_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

Sam's absolute favourite was post-lovemaking. Gabriel would glow in way he didn't normally glow. It was somehow a combination of celestial and human and Sam had never seen a more beautiful sight. The lazy smile and the look of love and satisfaction in Gabriel's eyes tugged at Sam's heart strings and always made him wonder how such an immaculate creature could make the conscious decision to stay with him. But somehow, he belonged to Sam and no one else. And Sam belonged to him. That's the way it was and would always be.

Within a half hour of finishing up, Gabriel was straddling Sam's hips and returning the favour, leaving kisses everywhere he went. Sam had much more skin to tour and, though it had been done time and time again, that didn't make it any less fun. It really left Gabriel wondering how Sam enjoyed exploring the angel as much as he did.

_Your body is a wonderland_  
_(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)_  
_Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)_  
_Your body is a wonderland_  
_(I'll never speak again... I'll use my hands)_  
_Your body is a wonderland_


End file.
